A Tuxedo Mask Birthday
by lightemupupup
Summary: Usagi's birthday coming up! What will Mamoru give his secret crush of almost a year? What happens when Minako finds out about Mamoru's secret [Tuxedo Mask] and when Minako coaches Mamoru, will Usagi and Minako's friendship survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: OKAY, so just to let you guys know this is my very very first Sailor Moon fanfic. I also wanted to explain the story a bit. Takes place first season of Sailor Moon. Mamoru knows he's Tuxedo Mask, but he doesn't know who the princess in his dreams is but I won't mention that. Nobody knows he is Tuxedo Mask, at least, he doesn't think... ;D**

**Chapter 1: Minako knows**

Minako received a message from Ami telling her the Sailor Soldiers were needed. She started running down an alley, hoping to transform there quietly. She stopped short when she saw a shadow ahead. She hid behind a dumpster, and saw that it was..."Mamoru-san?" She whispered. Her eyes widened while she watched him transform into Tuxedo Mask. She watched him leave to come to Sailor Moon's rescue. She transformed herself, promising him silently that his secret was safe.

Mamoru unlocked his apartment door the next day. He looked inside. His apartment was neat, clean, but most of all, empty. He fetched his wallet, he had been saving up especially for now. Usagi's birthday was in a week and he had no idea what to get her, but he had saved up just in case. He headed down to the cafe and sat at the table where Usagi was with her friends. "Hi Mamoru-san!" They all said in chorus. Usagi was looking out the window, daydreaming. There was a soft pink peice of paper in front of her where she had written her birthday list. "You know, I think it's about time we go study at Rei's," piped up Ami. All of the girls except Usagi got up and walked away, leaving Mamoru and Usagi alone. Usagi seemed to come back, and looked around. She blushed and pushed the peice of paper towards him. "You asked me if I wanted anything for my birthday that my friends wouldn't be able to get me," She said quietly. Mamoru picked it up and read it.

1. Tuxedo Mask

2. Tuxedo Mask

3. Tuxedo Mask

4. Tuxedo Mask

5. Tuxedo Mask

There was a heart at the bottom of the fifth Tuxedo Mask. Mamoru looked at it and tried his hardest to put on a calm face. "I see you're a little particular, eh, Usagi?" He grinned. "Tell me why you like this Tuxedo Mask so much." He kept his cool, but on the inside he couldn't help but think that maybe she did like him after all. Usagi gave a great dramatic sigh. "He's so romantic and so handsome. Mysterious, daring, heroic, and so cool. Those eyes, they seem so...familiar. And those roses." Her eyes sparkled. Mamoru said, "So I see how your friends wouldn't be able to get you Tuxedo Mask for your birthday." Usagi smiled. "I know, but a girl can dream, can't she?" She gasped. "Oh no, everyone's probably waiting for me at Rei's!" She got up and ran out the door. Mamoru watched her run, noticing her bouncing meatballs and other things that bounced. He shook the thought out of his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Tuxedo Unmasked**

Still dazed after knowing Usagi was in love with Tuxedo Mask, a terrible thought struck him. Perhaps she didn't really like him, Mamoru Chiba, just his alter ego, Tuxedo Mask...He slumped back in his seat, looking defeated. It seemed too late to win over Usagi. He had made fun of her too much, she probably hated Mamoru...His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a voice whispering, "Mamoru-san!" He turned around in his seat cautiously.

A girl in large sunglasses and long blonde hair swept back in a scarf was beckoning. Mamoru raised a brow and walked towards her booth and sat down across from her. She lowered her sunglasses. "It's me, Minako," she said. "What's with the..." He said, pointing at her would be "disguise". "Oh, these?" She blinked and waved her hand as if waving the question away. "Don't worry about these, I've come to help you." Mamoru stuttered, "H-Help me w-with what?" Minako leaned over and whispered, "I know you're Tuxedo Mask." His eyes widened in shock. "But, how-" He half asked, mouth slightly open. "Saw you transform, but forget about that, you can trust me." Mamoru looked away, not quite sure of it, but he had no choice...

"I also happen to know you have a little crush on Usagi-chan." She smirked, wiggling her brows up and down, nudging him. She didn't get the reaction she wanted, which was, an obvious denial, proclaiming his love, or a blush. But he just frowned and said, "What does it matter? She likes Tuxedo Mask, not me, Mamoru." He kept looking away from Minako, not noticing her rolling her eyes. "Ugh! don't you know what this means?!" She yelled out, exasperated. Mamoru turned towards her and shook his head back and forth. "She likes Tuxedo Mask, soo..." She said slowly, hoping he'd catch on. He didn't. "We at least have something to build up from." "Ah, yes I see now.." He said. "You have a week from today to make up for all the mean things you've said," Minako said patiently. "We have work to do, Mamoru. If Usagi-chan wants Tuxedo Mask, you will give her Tuxedo Mask." Mamoru looked at her questioningly. "So, we shall start our work tomorrow, I shall meet you at your apartment let's say 1?" "Um, sure, Minako-san," He said, not knowing to what he was agreeing to. "Good, it's settled then!" She got up and walked away. Mamoru was left wondering why she needed to come over.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Usagi's Confession

Minako walked slowly towards Rei's Temple. She thought about all the ways she would help Mamoru.

_Like burning that hideous green jacket he obviously loved so much_, she thought. She mumbled about it; then realized that she would be extremely late to go meet up with here friends. Minako ran as fast as she could, and saw the familiar temple drawing closer. As she arrived though, she sadly noticed that it was Friday. It wouldn't have made a difference if she hurried or walked normally. _Ah, well, might as well just hurry_, Minako thought.

Meanwhile, the others were taking to Usagi about her "deep dark secret."

"Usagi-chan, before you confess this secret, let's wait for Mina, she said she'd be back by now," Rei said. Usagi nodded and rested her chin in the palms of her hands, sighing deeply. Nobody knew of her secret, yet she thinks that when she does tell them, they'll just roll their eyes and say, "I knew it." Or look at each other and say, "I told you so, now give me the money we bet on." She pouted.

Minako came rushing in, throwing her coat and scarf on Rei's bed. "What did I miss?"

She said breathlessly, clutching at a stitch on her side. "Oh, nothing, just that Usagi-chan was about to tell us a secret and we insisted on waiting for you." Rei said, already impatient. "Thanks, guys. So, what is it, Usagi-chan?" Minako said, sitting down.

Usagi sighed heavily and said with a tone of hope, "Do you think these odangoes are pretty enough…to attract a guy?" She touched them gingerly.

Everyone blurted out their opinion.

"God, Odango, what kind of question is that?" exclaimed Rei.

"Of course they are, Usagi-chan!" Minako said.

"I don't think you should be much concerned about looks, shouldn't we just study now?" Ami said, holding up her notes.

"A way to a man's heart is to his stomach, and I could give you lessons, if you like." Makoto offered.

Usagi looked around at all the smiling and reassuring faces. She gave them a half smile and tried to change the subject. "So, I don't understand my arithmetic homework…" she said, turning to Ami. Everyone rolled their eyes in unison and stared at the girl with odangoes in the middle. Usagi looked up under the intensity of their stares.

"What!" she said. She laughed nervously. Everyone crossed their arms I unison, looking at each other. Rei was the first to speak. "Usagi-chan, the secret you were about to confess?" Everyone else said, "yeah, Usagi-chan, the secret?"

"Oh!" She blushed. "Well, promise not to laugh or anything like that?"

They nodded.

"Well, I really like this guy-"she said nervously.

"Do we know him?" said Minako anxiously, thinking of Mamoru. Usagi nodded. Everyone shrieked, causing Usagi to jump in her seat.

"Don't tell me it's Melvin!"

"Is it that cute bag boy at the market?"

Usagi shook her head at both guesses.

"Well', don't keep us guessing!" said Minako who was practically beside herself in the anxiety of knowing. Poor Mamoru-san, she probably doesn't like him at all! Minako thought to herself.

Usagi finally spoke, but in a voice so low, the eager friends had to lean in to hear. "I-I actually don't know if I even have a chance, he makes fun of me so much." He sighed and went on, "but there's just something about Mamoru that-"

Minako gave out a shriek of delight. She punched the air and stamped her feet. She started giggling when she noticed that everyone was staring at her.

"Erm, sudden burst of happiness?" She laughed nervously. She got up, walked over to Usagi and gave the very confused Usagi a hug.

_My job just got so much easier_; Minako thought happily, _they'll be so glad they had me to hook them up. _She went back to her seat between Makoto and Rei.

Usagi finally spoke up. "Do you think I'd actually have a chance? But then again, he always makes fun of me-"

"Don't worry, Usagi-chan. I just know it'll turn out better than you'll expect." Said Minako.

"You really think so, Minako-chan?" Usagi asked, smiling and grasping her friend's hands. Minako smiled back.

"Of course I do! Just trust me, I know all." She has no idea how much I actually do know, Minako thought.

The friends gossiped for several hours. Then much to Minako's dismay, decided to sleep over at Rei's. _This totally kills my plans for helping Mamoru-san, _she thought as she lay on the floor in her sleeping bag. We're probably going t have lunch here too, she thought darkly. And sure enough, they did have breakfast and lunch there. Minako glanced at the clock.

12:30.

"Sorry, guys, but I have to eh, go…to the…uh," Minako desperately, "The market for my mom."

"Oh, I do too, I'll go with!" said Usagi brightly.

"Wait, Minako-chan, didn't you say your mother was on business trip in America?" said Ami.

**Author's Note:**

**"Muhahaha i'm so evil! I leave you hanging. Every author loves to leave their reader's in a cliffhanger! If i don't get 5 reviews, i wont update!"**

**These words were said by Pamela the author. Since she is grounded for life I am updating for her.** **So yeah...**


	4. Chapter 4  Usagi's suspicions

Author's Note: Hi there, it's Pamela, or hot4harrypotter. My friend, Celia, will be posting up my chapters for now on, since I am grounded. Sorry for the confusion, she accidentally posted Chapter 3 as a new story, but deleted it earlier this week. So, R&R please, that's the only thing that keeps me going in this difficult time... - Lmao.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Usagi's Suspicions**

"What? Did I say that?" She laughed too hard. "Well, gotta run!" She left quickly. "Wait, Minako-chan!" said Usagi, running after her.  
Minako looked over her shoulder. Usagi was running rather slowly towards her. Minako had no choice but to stop and wait for Usagi.

"Usagi-chan!" said Minako brightly. Then, a great idea struck her. I'll get as much information out of her to see what exactly intrigues Usagi about Tuxedo Mask, Minako thought. Minako linked arms with Usagi and walked with her. "So, I also know that Sailor Moon has a thing for her masked savior," Minako said, nudging Usagi.

Usagi blushed about a hundred shades of pink at the mention of Tuxedo Mask. "Well, um, yes, I guess so." She smiled and looked up towards the buildings. "I don't think it's bad to have a sort of celebrity or superhero crush and a real life one. Am I right, Minako-chan?"she said, looking to her left at her friend.

"Of course it's not! It's even better, in a way," Minako said. _It's practically the same in this case_, Minako thought. She thought about what to say next to Usagi for a moment. "Besides, what do you like about Tuxedo Mask? His looks, his mystique?" she asked as innocently as possible.

Usagi shrugged. "His presence just...does something to me. That's why I like Mamoru too. His presence is sort of the same..." Minako tensed. She felt that if Usagi said another word, she'd just blurt out that Mamoru DID like her in the same way. Luckily, they arrived at the market. A few blocks away was Mamoru's apartment building. _Now to figure out how to lose Usagi-chan,_ thought Minako.

"You know, Usagi-chan, I just remembered that I didn't have to get the thing I was supposed to get?" She finished as if asking a question. "But yeah, um, see you later?" She turned and speed walked toward Mamoru's apartment building.

Usagi blinked several times. It came to her that Minako might be hiding something. "Minako-chan, I absolutely do not believe that lame excuse." She stamped her foot and pouted. She said loudly, "Hmm...I will follow her to see what she's up to!" She pointed at nothing in particular in the sky. Several passerby stopped to stare before hurrying on. Usagi started running the direction she saw Minako walk. _I'm pretty sure she went straight then turned right,_ she thought. As she turned the corner, she saw Minako walking. Usagi turned and crouched behind a garbage can, hidden out of sight. She peered to the side of the garbage can. She saw Minako turn another corner. She ran after her and this time, hid behind a bush. Minako walked onto the steps of an apartment building.

Usagi snuck closer. She saw Minako press a button and heard a familiar voice buzz her in. Minako swung the door wide open. It stayed open for a few seconds after Minako went inside. Usagi caught the door as it slowly started to close. She looked around the lobby and saw blonde hair whip out of sight. She followed it.

Minako stopped at a door near to the end of the hall where Usagi was and knocked. Usagi hid herself behind the corner of the hallway. She craned her neck to see who would open the door. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw who answered. It was Mamoru. _But why would Minako be at his apartment? Why didn't she tell me?_ Usagi thought. _Minako wouldn't do that with Mamoru,_ Usagi kept thinking, _she knows how I feel! She would have-should have- told me!_ Usagi felt tears sting her eyes. I_'ll just cry now and get it over with._ She let hot tears fall down her cheeks. She hiccupped, oblivious to the fact that she could be heard and discovered.

Mamoru's head shot up. He saw a petite girl with long blonde pigtails and┘her famous odangoes. Mamoru looked at her. She looked up, feeling that someone was looking at her. The second her eyes met Mamoru's, she let out a squeak and ran off. Mamoru saw tears in her bright blue eyes.

"Hello, Mamoru-san? What are you staring at?" Minako looked at the direction he was staring. "Erm, Mamoru-san?" She smacked his arm. "I-I thought I saw U-Usagi," he managed to choke out.

"What? Nah, you're just in love and seeing her everywhere," Minako said dismissively.

"No, she was there," he pointed to where he saw Usagi, "-and she was...crying." He said, the image of Usagi with tears in her eyes burning in his head.

Minako's eyes widened. "Shit, what does she possibly think of me now? She probably hates me." She leaned against the wall and slid down. She tucked in her knees and buried her head in between them.

"Why would Usagi hate you, Minako-san?" asked Mamoru.

Minako shook her head back and forth. "Mamoru-baka, I can't tell you. It would be against a girl's morales to betray antother girl's secret. I wish I could tell you, but that would ruin the friendship I have with Usagi-chan." _I wonder what she thinks of me_, Minako thought.

"You know what, Mamoru-san, I think it's best for me to go home. You'll find out later on why she's so upset." And with that, she waved goodbye to Mamoru and left.

Usagi ran home. She had to be alone to think. She told Luna she had to be alone.

"Usagi-chan, are you alright?" Luna asked. Usagi nodded. "I just need time to think alone before I do something rash." Luna nodded, understanding.

_ There has to be some good reason for Minako-chan going to Mamoru's,_ Usagi thought. _But why couldn't she just tell me? That means she's up to something with him...He's far too old._ She smiled in spite of herself. "I'm one to talk," she said out loud. She kept thinking. _But she knows how I feel about him, she wouldn't do that to me, I mean, she's a flirt and boy-crazy...OH JESUS CHRIST, what if she went over to tell him? Probably on her "intuition".Just let things unfold. I will just act normally until I know what is going on with Minako-chan and Mamoru, she thought. But it might be best to avoid Minako-chan and possibly the others but not go out of the way,_ she suggested to herself. She fell asleep.

* * *

**R&R people! I was close to tears writing this chapter, so yeah, be nice? I will take critiques to heart though. I guess this story's rated T for language and sexual stuff. Not telling who what when where why, you'll have to read and see. Once again, Celia aka Nick Jonas will be updating for me! And possibly be co-author. She is after all, my muse. Love ya, babe!  
Pamela.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Minako's Coaching**

**Author's Note: Sorry about not updating much, I've been real busy and distracted. But I think this is my best chapter so far, after I finish this story I plan on writing another one, but this time it'll be rated M for sexual content. Like so far? wink wink. Bahaha. Anyway, keep on reviewing please! Oh and I'm not grounded anymore. Yay me!**

* * *

Minako sat in her room, troubled. She sat on her bed, her knees tucked in close to her. She rested her chin on them and sighed. Artemis walked into her room. Seeing the usually happy and bouncy Minako just sitting on her bed made him worry.

"Minako-chan, is something wrong?" He asked cautiously. Minako replied simply, "Just..stuff. Not sure what myself." Artemis nodded. "I see. I'll just go and leave you alone, then." He left Minako to herself.

_I hope I didn't hurt you, Usagi-chan_, Minako thought. _But you'll see later on it was all for you two._

That reminded her she had to meet Mamoru since yesterday didn't quite go right. She got ready, said goodbye to Artemis and left.

Mamoru racked his brains to know if he saw Usagi at all or if it was his imagination running wild and seeing images of Usagi, or if it was someone else. _No, it couldn't have been someone else,_ he thought, _I know Usagi and that was Usagi, I'm sure of it!_ His thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. Too lazy to answer the buzzer, he just pressed the button to buzz whoever it was in. A few moments later someone knocked. He got up to look in the peep hole. It was Minako. He sighed. _Might as well get this over with_, he thought. He opened the door.

"Hey Mamoru-san. I promised I'd help you win over Usagi-chan, so here I am." Minako smiled. Mamoru stepped aside to let her in. She blabbed on, "I know yesterday didn't exactly go as planned, it's Sunday and we have the whole day. I think today we should work on communication skills with Usagi." She plopped down on one side of his sofa. She sat up and said loudly, "Time to transform into Tuxedo Mask!" Mamoru had just closed the door. Hearing her say this, he turned around. "What? Is Usagi in trouble? Just tell-!" "No no no no, Mamoru, I didn't meant literally!" She giggled. Mamoru looked at her, dumbfounded. "I meant like tune into your inner Tuxedo Mask that's inside. The one that Usagi loves." "...Oh." he said, still confused. "Okay, I see you're confused. Today I shall teach you how to talk to Usagi and, ahem, not call her Odango." Mamoru nodded.

"I'm sorry, I'm so rude, I didn't offer you a drink," Mamoru said. "That's okay. Whatever you're getting is fine with me." Minako smiled. Mamoru left to his kitchen to get them both something. Minako looked around the living room, pursing her lips.

Strangely large for an apartment, the living room had two couches on opposite sides of a coffee table. _It has the necessities, but it just seems so dull and dark,_ thought Minako after her observations. _Just doesn't seem like the Mamoru I know, or the one Usagi loves._ She was brought back out of her thoughts by Mamoru bringing two glasses of sweetened iced tea. Minako took her glass.

"I can't wait until I hook you two up and you won't be so alone," Minako said. Mamoru just grinned. Minako continued, "Usagi-chan would brighten up any room. And wouldn't it be nice not to wake up alone?" She smirked as she took a sip of her iced tea, just watching for the impact of her words on Mamoru's face.

Mamoru almost choked. His mind couldn't help but imagine scenes of him waking up and seeing Usagi's beautiful blue eyes looking back at him. Her blonde hair splayed all over her pillow, Usagi pulling down her sheets, just enough to show she was not wearing anything...Mamoru swallowed hard and managed to choke out, "It's far too early to be thinking about htat, isn't it?" Minako raised her eyebrows in amusement. She was thoroughly enjoying herself. Mamoru's brain still felt fuzzy.

"Just checking to see if you were paying attention," Minako said. She put down her glass. "Now onto different matters. How to communicate with Usagi. You want to sweep her off her feet, right?" Mamoru nodded. Minako, however, wasn't done screwing with his head. "You want to hold her?"

"Yes."

"You want to kiss her?"

"...Yes."

"You want to love her?"

Mamoru realized what was happening and didn't answer.

"So you don't?" Minako said, faking innocence. She knew that she was angering him, but didn't care. Mamoru muttered.

"What was that?" She said, tucking her hair behind one ear and turning it towards him, smiling slightly.

He sighed, exasperated. "Yes."

"Okay then. First thing you must learn is don't call Usagi 'Odango'. But we went over that already."

Mamoru nodded. "So what do I talk to her about then?"

Minako took a deep breath. _This is going to take a lot of patience,_ she thought. "You can start by asking her about what she might want for her birthday or about her family." Minako continued, "Tomorrow you will talk to her and I will find out how it went. Then on Tuesday we will go shopping for your present for Usagi and if we have time, your new wardrobe."

"Wait, I never agreed to go buy a new wardrobe!"

"Well, don't you want to impress her? I know her taste, so I can help." She crossed her arms. "I'm basically your only hope at a chance with Usagi, so you're gonna have to trust me," She lied easily.

Mamoru listened to her words, thinking them to be true. Minako gathered her things.

"I assume you'll be thinking about the conversation, so I'll leave you to that. As usual, Usagi will be at Crown's tomorrow after school." As she approached the door, she turned back. "Oh and one more thing, when you talk to her, don't get distracted. Like by those soft lips moving, saying something, and those long legs-" "Or those beautiful blue eyes and that soft blonde hair," finished Mamoru. Minako rolled her eyes. "You have a one track mind, but then again, you're male, it's inevitable." She opened the door and left.

Meanwhile, Usagi was in her room after school. She was so not herself she actually did her math homework. She finished all of her homework, actually. She was now lying on her bed, thinking over and over in her head, _Why, why, would Minako tell Mamoru I like him? That's the only answer I have right now to why she was over at his apartment._ She felt angry tears well up in her eyes. _Maybe if I take a nice nap..._She fell asleep.


	6. Usagi's Dream Come True!

**Chapter 6: Usagi's Dream Come True...?**

**Author's Note:** Okay, so this chapter took longer to write than I expected it to, but as Ala Verity says, quality over quickness, right? I don't think it's my best. Chapter 5 is my favorite so far. Anyway, Just a reminder to read my Yuri lemon titled "Aishiteru" and review it. Thanks. I now present you chapter 6...

_Blonde hair whipping out of sight._

Scene fades away.

_Minako sitting on Mamoru's couch. She told Mamoru, "Usagi has a crush on you, Mamoru-san." It was written all over Minako's face that she expected him to say he felt the same way as Usagi. Mamoru looked away, frowning. His grip on the arm rest tightened. "I'm sure it's just a schoolgirl crush on someone too old for her, he said calmly. Minako tried to save the betrayal. "You won't tell Usagi that I told you, right? Or act different?" Mamoru replied, "I can't promise that." Minako stammered, "P-Please don't tell her!"_

The scene faded out once more.

_Usagi stood across Mamoru. She hugged him. She wrapped her arms around his neck with difficulty, since she was tiptoeing to be able to to be able to. She pulled back. Some bravery deep inside her rose and made her press her lips against his. She pulled back after a second, too shocked in herself to look at him. Mamoru pushed her further away, holding her shoulders. "Minako-san...told me about-" he paused, gritting his teeth "-your feelings towards me." Usagi just stood there, paralyzed. She couldn't breathe, she felt like her chest was being squeezed. "I'm sorry...I don't feel the same." He let go of her shoulders, turned, and walked away._

Usagi's eyes flew open. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, looking around her room for her clock. _Four in the morning_. Curled up at another end of Usagi's bed was Luna. Usagi's hands shook as she pushed her bangs out of her face. _The dream...I don't want to beleive Minako betrayed my secret_, Usagi thought as she buried her face into her pillow. She fell asleep, her thoughts going back and forth from Mamoru to Minako to Tuxedo Mask and back again.

Minako stood outside Usagi's house. She gulped. _I can fight a Youma, but I'm getting all shaky to meet Usagi?_ Minako thought, _oh the irony of it all_. She took a deep breath. This would be the first time she would see Usagi after what happened a few days ago. She rang the doorbell. Usagi's mother answered.

"Hi, Mrs. Tsukino, is Usagi ready yet?" She asked cheerfully.

"Actually, Usagi left about fifteen minutes ago. Isn't that amazing?" Her mother gushed.

Minako grumbled, "Well, okay. Thanks anyway. Sayonara, Mrs. Tsukino." Usagi's mother waved goodbye.

Minako sighed. _Great_, she thought, _It took all the courage I had to come here and she left early_. The thought struck Minako as odd. _Why would she need to go so early? She always oversleeps!_ Minako's thoughts went on. _I'll ask her after school, since we have last hour together. She'll tell me while walking to Crown's. She should tell me, unless she's mad from_-

Minako collided with something. Someone? She fell back, landing on her schoolbag. She sat up. A blonde head in her lap, groaning in pain. Usagi?

"Usagi-chan!"

"Minako-chan...!" groaned out Usagi.

A strong hand took hold of Minako's arm. Minako looked at the hand, then the arm, and then...

"Mamoru-san!" she choked out in surprise.

Mamoru offered his hand to a dazed Usagi. Usagi took it and lifted herself up. She rubbed her head in the spot where she had hit heads with Minako with the other hand.

Minako was up again. She looked at the two holding hands and smirked. She coughed to get their attention. Usagi looked at Minako. Then she realized she was still holding Mamoru's hand. She let out a high squeak and snatched her hand back. She crossed her arms and looked the other way. Mamoru laughed.

"What was that about, Odango Atama?" he teased. Usagi turned red and faced him to let out her retort.

"It was nothing!"

"I'm sure it wasn't," Mamoru replied sarcastically.

Usagi sputtered out, "Yeah, well, you know, you're not all that!"

Minako rolled her eyes as she watched them go at it. "You two fight like an old married couple. I can cut the sexual tension with a knife." They both stared at Minako, gaping. "Well, I'll just leave you to this. Sayonara!" She waved and walked away.

After Minako was long gone, Usagi yelled out, "YEAH WELL, YOU CAN GO LICK YOUR HAIRY-!" She was interrupted by Mamoru gently pulling her towards him to muffle her yelling. He pushed her head tenderly into his chest. Usagi stood stiff. Thoughts running through her mind made her dizzy. The spell broke when Mamoru muttered angrily, "Shut up, do you want the whole world to hear that?"

She pushed him away. "Damn! Don't touch me!"

"You can't deny you didn't like it," he said, smirking.

"Oh, whatever!" she said, putting her hands on her hips.

"...So you did?" He said, praying his hope didn't show.

"In your dreams, baka." She said, continuing their daily ritual of fighting.

After going at it for a while, they were both panting . Gasping for air, they looked at each other. God, pervs, SERIOUSLY you're like Celia. OH, that was me, the author, btw.

_She_-Mamoru thought...

_He_-Usagi thought...

_Has me falling deeper in love_, they both thought.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think these fights we have are what I live for." He turned and waved goodbye. "Study, baka!" He yelled over his shoulder.

Usagi let out a scream of fury directed towards him. She picked up her schoolbag. _I think that was almost saying he LIKED being with me,_ Usagi thought. _Nah_, she went on, _but the thought is already in my head and it makes me kind of...happy. Oh, God, I'm acting like such a-a-_The school bell a block away rang. Usagi started running.

"You don't have detention today, do you?" Minako asked Usagi, anxious of the answer. Usagi shook her head back and forth. Minako let out a sigh of relief.

"We're going to Crown's, right?" asked Usagi. Minako nodded. "Let's go then, Mina!"

They played arcade games first, but Minako insisted only for a little bit. Minako fell back on a nearby bench outside Crown's parlor. She patted the seat next to her so Usagi would sit. Minako spotted Mamoru. _Right on time,_ she thought.

"Usagi-chan, I'll be right back. Stay here...don't move!" Usagi nodded. Minako sped off.

Mamoru, deep in thought, was startled by Minako, who tapped his shoulder. She clutched at a stitch in her side. "Usagi!" She grabbed a handful of his jacket and pulled him to where Usagi was sitting patiently. "Go!" Minako whispered fiercely and pushing him.

Mamoru walked up to Usagi. "Yo, Od-" He stopped himself. "Usagi-san." Usagi smiled up at him.

Mamoru's mind went blank the second she smiled. He stared and got lost in her deep blue eyes.

Minako saw the dumbfounded look on Mamoru's face. _Oh great!_ she thought.

"Come on! Say something! Do something!" she whispered to him, of course having no effect. She froze for a second to observe them. _They look quite cute together like that_, she thought. She quickly snapped out of it as she thought of a way to get him back on track. What was she going to do? She had to act fast. The suddenly she thought of something, _I'll throw something at him!_ That out to snap him out of it! She surveyed the floor around her. Leaves. No. Dirt. No. Grass. No. Sticks? Maybe. She picked up the stick. This shouldn't be too hard, she thought. Ready. Aim. Fire. She threw the stick to have it only miserably thrown a foot or so. What the hell was that!? she thought. She looked around again. Rock. Perfect. She picked it up. Second and last chance. Ready. Aim. Fire. She threw the rock making it hit Mamoru's shoulder. She saw as he winced in pain and glanced in her direction where she quickly mouthed the words, _do something_!

"Mamo-baka, I lost you for a second!" Usagi said, laughing. "You should sit, you don't look so good," she continued, getting up and holding his arm and pulling him down.

Mamoru tensed at the feel of her small hands on his arms. She never did that before, yet it felt familiar. Usagi let go.

"Did that hurt? I felt you kind of freeze up when I touched you. Does it hurt much?" Usagi was so curious, she didn't notice Mamoru staring at her, asking to himself, _Is she being nice because she...cares?_ He voiced out his question.

"Are you asking-" she looked up out of her fussing over him "-because you care?" He spoke so quietly, Usagi barely heard him.

She turned a bright shade of red and managed to sputter out, "What? Mamo-baka, you're such a jokester!" She laughed and slapped his arm. Mamoru couldn't help but smile.

"So, Usagi, what are you asking for your birthday that's on Friday?" He asked as nonchalantly as possbile.

Usagi was surprised he knew, but still answered, "Well, just stuff. Manga, Sailor V games, basically they know me enough."

Mamoru did not find this so helpful. _What the hell am I supposed to give her now?_ he asked himself, racking his brains. _Maybe Minako will know, she's a girl!_

He decided to ask her, "How old are you going to be?"

Usagi answered brightly, "Fourteen."

It kind of came to him as a surprise, and it struck him that she was really...young. It was only four years. _Which isn't much, right?_ he thought, _I mean, don't girls want an older man? Yes, they do, most of them anyway..._ He turned to her.

She was looking at her feet, her lips forming a smile she couldn't seem to hide.

He reached out and touched her shoulder, the only thing he could do to touch her without losing control and kissing her lips. His touch startled her as she was brought back to Earth.

She blushed. "I was just thinking," she said under his questioning look.

"About?" he asked, too curious to hold back his question.

"It's just a tad depressing...I don't know how-Sailor Moon doesn't, I mean. Tuxedo Mask-how he feels about her," she finished after stammering through her speech.

Mamoru raised his eyebrows in surprise. "What do you think he should do or say to show her he loved her?" He mentally kicked himself. _She loves Tuxedo Mask, not me_, he thought,_ if she ever found out we were the same person..._

"He would take her somewhere, just the two of them." She clasped her hands together and continued, "He'd kiss her, then they'd both agree to show their true identities to each other at the same time." She sighed dreamily.

Mamoru thought about this. It didn't seem like a bad thing to him to know the real identity of Sailor Moon. But still...

"What would happen after that?" Mamoru asked a bit impatiently.

"Oh, well...I never actually thought of that. But I guess love will find another way."

Mamoru said, "What's so great about him anyway? Any guy can wear a cape and throw roses." Why was he getting so angry all of a sudden?

"Aw! Your not jealous are you now?" Usagi teased.

"No, of course not. Why would I be?" he said quickly. That wouldn't even make sense to him because in being jealous of him, he would be jealous of himself. But maybe he was-He as Tuxedo Mask had more of chance with her than with himself as Mamoru.

Usagi smoothed out her skirt absent-mindedly while shrugging.

Then he turned his attention to Usagi's skirt. He couldn't stop himself from staring at her long, smooth-looking legs.

The long legs lept up suddenly. "Where's Minako?" Usagi wondered out loud.

"She'll be beack soon. See you later, Usagi-san." He touched her shoulder lightly before pulling her in to hug her.

"Mamo-?" She began, but she hugged him back nevertheless.

She smells like strawberries, he thought, breathing in her sweet scent. He knew after they were far apart, he would always remember her sweet smell.

He smells like roses, Usagi thought, breathing in deeply and memorizing this moment so it forever burned in her memory.

Minako sighed, "Ahh I love being matchmaker. It's so rewarding. They're so cute," she said softly to what she thought was herself.

"So you're behind this? Leave it to Venus, the Sailor Senshi of Love," Rei said into Minako's ear.

Minako gasped and turned quickly. "Rei-chan?!" She looked around. "Mina, what are you doing here? Did you hear the whole thing?"

They all nodded in unison.

"I knew you were up to something," said Ami, "But I didn't want to interfere, so I-" she faltered, blushing. It wasn't Ami to be nosy.

"You can't hook them up alone," pouted Makoto.

"Wonder if she'll tell us this happened between them," Minako said.

Ami opened her mouth to give her reasoning, but was interrupted by the sudden arrival of Luna.

"The Negaverse is attacking nearby! Sailor Senshi are needed," she said.

**A/N**: Well, chapter 6 for ya. I swear, if it wasn't for Celia, aka Agent Jonas, this would have sucked twice as bad. She wrote the Minako-throwing-rock scene and the Mamoru asking Usagi what she liked about Tuxedo Mask. And thanks to Sabrina, who has pushed Celia into helping me. And boy, you have no idea how she does it too. Reviews! Reviews! PLEASE!


	7. Important Author's Note

Oh jeez, where is this story going? I would post my ideas, but I'd really like to hear what some people would like to see happen! So give me some pointers, I'm in a tight pinch with this one. Rebound, however, is going quite well, I'm so close to finishing the second chapter. I know, still a long time, but hey... It might just be worth the wait! So send me your thoughts! 


End file.
